


pity party

by lorilann



Category: Reaper (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	pity party

"I'm the king of all demons."

"I'm very close to the Devil, too close."

"My mom died trying to protect me. In a fire."

"My dad was buried alive by a group of demons trying to capture the Devil."

"My girlfriend was killed in a fire, like my mom."

"My girlfriend was almost killed by her possessed ex-boyfriend. And my ex-girlfriend threatened her."

"My dad's in Hell."

"So is my dad, he's the devil."

"I left my brother behind."

"I left my best friends and my girlfriend behind."

"Come on boys, you should rejoice. I let you live. Let's get ice cream. You know how happy that makes me Sammy."


End file.
